parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time (Omega Racers)
Narration: *Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Transcript * Tyler (V.O.) Time *(At the Acme Garage Adagio was with his Dad, Bodi) *Adagio: Dad. * Bodi: Yes, Adagio? * Adagio: Are you retired of Rockerman. * Bodi: Yes, Adagio and you'll be the next Rockerman. * Adagio: Tyler. *Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Come to Adagio *Tyler Klause: What is it Buddy? *Adagio: I become the next Rockerman. *Fang Klause: NO WAY! *Adagio: Yes Way. *Tyler Klause: I wanna see your transformation. *Adagio: Okay, ROCKERMAN TRANSFORM! *(Adagio transforms into Rockerman) *Tyler Klause: THAT IS SO COOL *Rockerman: Yeah I'm the hero. *Maddie Klause: Good thing we're here to back you up *Tyler Fang Maddie and Adagio High Five Eachother *Steel: Now We Just need a little music *Steel Taps the radio play button and play's devilman no uta from devilman crybaby *Tyler, Fang, Maddie, Adagio as Rockerman, and Steel Dance to Devilman no uta on the radio *Fleegle: Can we dance? *Bingo: Can we join? *Drooper: Can we join and dance? *Snorky: (Honks) *Steel: Sure Thing Guys Join The Jam. *Steel Dances with Tyler in Groovy Style *The Banana Splits dances with others *Fang Dances with Maddie in Michael Jackson Style *Drooper accidently spills milk, orange juice, water and Kool-Aid on the floor. *Maddie Klause: DROOPER!!!! *Drooper: Oops! *Bodi slips *Bodi: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Maddie Angirly Hangs Fang a Mop *Maddie Klause: FANG CLEAN THAT UP! *Fang Klause: Y-Yes Maddie Right Away *Fang Starts Sweeping it Up *Darma: Bodi, you okay? *Bodi: Yes. *Fleegle: DROOPER!!! *Meanwhile at Viruses Inc *Female Gothic Singers (Singing): Viruses Inc. *Evox: How Amusing, Drooper had spills all the drinks on the floor *Roxy: Now How can we ruin the Omega Racers's Party? *Blaze: I Have a Plan But First Let's make a Peppa Pig-like Virus. *Evox: All right create it! *Blaze: Not So Fast We Need to Capture Peppa Pig and Bring Her Here Right? *Evox: Oh Yeah. *(Meanwhile at Peppa's House and Peppa Pig noticed a door bell and thought it was mail time) *Roxy (Disguised sing song voice): Mail delivery for Peppa. *Peppa Pig: (At the door) Is it a giant teddy for me? *Blaze (Disguised): Actually.... *Blaze and Roxy Take off There Disguises *Blaze: It's A Giant Tie Upper! *Blaze and Roxy: CABLE STRIKE! *Peppa Pig falls a sleep from a cable strike *Roxy: It Worked Let's take her to Evox *Blaze and Roxxy Carrie an asleep Peppa to Evox *Daddy Pig: HEY YOU TWO!!! Where's Peppa? *Blaze: Oh we're just taking her to viruses inc. *Roxy: And We're outta here *Blaze and Roxy Teleport to Viruses Inc with a fallen asleep peppa. *Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Peppa Pig awakes *Peppa Pig: Where am I? *Evox: You're At Viruses Inc. *Peppa Pig: Who are you, snake or cobra? *Evox: Yes I Am A Cobra and I Am EVOX! *Blaze: He's Our Master and We Brought You Here to Duplicate You. *Peppa Pig: I WANNA GO HOME!!!! *Roxy: SHUT IT PIG!!!! *Roxy: CABLE STRIKE! *Roxy Cable Strikes Peppa Pig Again but Peppa Pig kicks Blaze in the nuts *Blaze: OWWWWWWWW!!!! THAT'S IT PUT HER IN THE VIRUS CREATION CHAMBER, NOW!!!! *Evox: As You Wish *Evox Levitates Peppa Pig Into the Virus Creation Chamber. *The Virus Creation Chamber Door Closes on Peppa. *Peppa Pig: LET ME OUT YOU VIRUS FACE!!!! *Evox: NEVER!!!! ACTIVE THE VIRUS TRANSFORMATION BUTTON!!!! *Roxy: With Pleasure *Roxy Activates the Transformation Button on her Viruses Tablet *Peppa Pig turns into Peppa Virus *Peppa Virus: OINK I'M PEPPA VIRUS!!!! *Evox: YES EXCELLENT! *Blaze: Now Go Peppa Virus Infiltrate the Base and Destroy the Omega Racers! *Peppa Virus: OINK, YES MASTER BLAZE, I SERVE ONLY YOU! *(Meanwhile at the acme garage) *Fleegle: DROOPER GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! *Drooper: Oh Fleegle *Drooper Sadly Goes to his Room. *Bingo: I'll spank Drooper's Butt! *Bingo goes to Drooper's Room. *Bingo: Oh Drooper. *Drooper: Yes Bingo? *Bingo: I'm gonna... SPANK YOU!!! *Bingo spanks Drooper's Butt and makes Drooper cry like a baby *Steel: I Wonder what's going on? *Steel and the Team Check out Bingo spanking Drooper. *Bingo hides his spanking from the Omega Racers before they noticed *But Steel comes in and Grabs Bingo by the tail *Steel: I Gotcha Trouble Maker You're Grounded! *Bingo: (Blames Snorky) But I didn't spank him, Snorky did *Steel: DON'T GIVE ME THAT IT'S TIME I PUT YOU IN A TIME OUT! *Steel Puts Bingo in the Drooper's Trunk and closes it shut with Bingo in it *Steel: That Oughtta Hold Him *Steel and the Gang walk out of Drooper's room with Bingo in the Box *Bingo: Oh Great now im stuck here forever! HEY YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! *Steel: NO WAY UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNED YOU'RE LESSON YOU'RE GONNA SIT IN THERE AND BEHAVE! You Get Me? *Steel and the Omega Racers Leave the Room with Bingo Stuck in the Trunk *Bingo crosses his ams in frustration in the box *Bingo: (Snaps his fingers in frustration) Oh Man! This Box Is Locked Forever *Bingo: (thinking) Unless i escape then that dumb robot won't keep me locked in here forever! *Bingo has a potion of strength powers but the the trunk is locked forever *Bingo: Well that's just great it wont budge *Bingo drinks the potion of strength powers *Bingo: OH YEAH! *Bingo gets out of the trunk *Bingo: I'M STRONG!!!! *Bingo sneaks to McDonald's without anyone notcing *Bingo: HELLO MCDONALD'S!!!! *Keiko Kubota Comes into the Garage *Keiko Kubota: Have you guys seen Bingo *Fang Klause: Steel Did you keep an eye on him? *Steel: (nervous) I-I did for a second then he got out of the trunk and he was gone to mcdonalds sorry guys *Tyler Klause: It's Ok Steel *Tyler Pats Steel knowing that he tried his best to keep him in the box *Keiko Kubota: Hey Guys what's that? *Peppa Virus Comes in the Garage. *Tyler Klause: Oh man Peppa what did Evox done to you? *Peppa Virus: Evox transformed me into what i am. *Fang Klause: That Means attack pattern number 8 Kicking You're Butt! *Adagio: Get Out of here Drooper and Fellas *Tyler Klause: You Two Keiko. *Keiko Kubota: Ok *Keiko Evacuates the Rest of the Bananna Splits to Safety out of the Garage. *Peppa Virus: Very well then... FIGHT!!!! *Tyler Klause: Bring It! *The Omega Racers Charge at Peppa Virus. *Bingo: OH NO SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE AND THEY NEED HELP!!!!, BINGO TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!! HEY PEPPA VIRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bingo attacks Peppa Virus *Peppa Virus Grabs Bingo *Bingo: YO PEPPA! *Peppa Virus: What? *Bingo: Look Behind You *Tyler, Fang, Maddie, Adagio, and Steel Jump Up in the Air *All: OMEGA FIVE ELEMENT STRIKE! *Tyler Kicks Peppa Virus *Fang Slices Peppa Virus *Maddie Tornado Spin Punches Peppa Virus *Adagio Tornado Kicks Peppa Virus *Steel Spin Tornado Jabs Peppa Virus *Bingo: I've got the Anti-Virus Antidote!!!! Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts